


Submissions for Tumblr's "Sory Week"

by SkewedReality



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, themed mini-stories for "Sory Week" on Tumblr. Rating will vary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playground Sory

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Sory Week: Theme- baby!Sory

**Playground Sponsor**

 

"Be good, sweetheart. I'll be back to pick you up at 2:00, okay?" Mrs. Evans promised as she knelt to face her son.

It was Sam's very first day of Kindergarten. He looked so scared as he watched all the other kids playing together.

"But, mommy, I don't know anybody," he said, tears in his eyes. "What if nobody likes me?" he asked nervously. She put a comforting hand on his arm and kissed his forehead, ruffling his blonde hair as she stood back up.

"Baby, of course they'll like you."

With a parting hug, Sam was left alone in a room full of kids he'd never met. All of his classmates were talking and playing cheerfully with each other when the teacher called the class to order.

After lunch, the teacher took the entire class outside to the playground. Sam quickly made new friends and was playing with them on the jungle gym when he noticed a little boy sitting all by himself under a tree, pulling idly at the grass around him. His cheeks were red from crying. The blonde frowned and jumped off the monkey bars to go see what was wrong.

The boy looked up at him as he approached, sniffling quietly.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nobody wants to play with me," the brown-haired boy answered sadly.

Sam laughed quietly. "You sound funny," he said candidly.

The little boy started to sob harder, and Sam suddenly felt terrible. "Hey, I'm sorry," he pleaded, sitting down next to the crying boy. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," the boy said, sniffling again. "Everyone says they don't wanna be my friend because I sound funny, but I can't help it."

"I think you sound cool," Sam offered, smiling. "What's your name?"

The boy's face lit up in response, his bright blue eyes sparkling with the excitement of having made a friend. "My name's Rory Flanagan," he said brightly.

"Hi, Rory! I'm Sam Evans," he offered, sticking his hand out dramatically for Rory to shake.

Rory smiled cheerfully and shook Sam's hand. "Hi, Sam," he said, blushing. "Would you like to be my friend?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" Sam answered brightly, scooting closer to his new friend and smiling. "Umm...do you want some candy?" Sam asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a half-melted, half-eaten pack of Starburst.

Rory grinned widely, revealing his two missing front teeth, and nodded.

"Here," Sam said seriously. "Since you're my friend, you can have the last orange one. They're my favorite, but I want you to have it." He pressed the piece of candy into Rory's open palm reverently.

"Orange is my favorite, too," Rory said excitedly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Sam said, grinning.

Sam's mother showed up at 2:00, as promised, and her heart soared as she listened to Sam chattering excitedly about his new friend who 'talked funny'. Little did she know that the boy that Sam had befriended today was going to be a far more important part of his life than anyone could have ever anticipated, because that was the day Sam had met the boy who would eventually become his husband.


	2. Just What I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Sory Week: theme- music!Sory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song used in the story, Just What I Needed by The Cars.

**Just What I Needed**

Rory reached over to where Sam sat on the bed and slid his fingers across the blonde's broad chest, leaning in to tease the shell of his ear with his lips. Sam shrugged away.

"Just...just give me one more minute, Rors. I just wanna finish this level," Sam said, sounded distracted and disinterested.

"You've been playing that damn game since last night," Rory said, frustrated, shoving away from Sam's side. "I finally convinced the Pierce's to let me spend the night with you and you spend the whole night playing a video game." His small face was pouty, but Sam remained oblivious.

"Uh-huh, babe. That's great," he said, flipping his wrist dismissively.

Rory threw himself off the bed, finally catching Sam's attention.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going home, because _obviously_ you'd rather play that stupid game than spend time with me. And, even if you do pause the game to spare a second talking to me, I know that you'd rather be playing. So don't worry, Sam. I won't waste anymore of your precious time."

Sam flinched as the door slammed behind his inexplicably angry boyfriend. He scratched his head and tried to think about the signs that he was sure that he'd missed. He remembered Rory coming onto him last night, but he wasn't near a save point, so he couldn't just _stop._ He remembered hearing Rory start to snore against his side. Rory had been mumbling something about destroying his xbox in his sleep, but Sam hadn't thought much of it then, but now it all made sense.

"Damn it," Sam muttered, angry with himself for being such an ass. He tossed the xbox controller on the bed next to him and started trying to think of a way to fix his major screw up.

The next day in glee club, Sam walked in a few minutes late. Mr. Schue turned to look at him questioningly. Sam was rarely ever late.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue," Sam said, glancing at Rory. The brunette was staring daggers at him. "I was wondering if I could do a song real quick. I kinda have something that I need to say."

"Sure, Sam," the teacher said, his voice upbeat as always.

The band filed into the choir room and took their places at their respective instruments.

Sam walked forward to stand in front of Rory, taking his hand. "Baby, I'm sorry that I was an idiot and didn't pay attention to you. It won't ever happen again, because I sold the game to buy you this," Sam said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small green stuffed bear. Rory took the gift and gave Sam a small smile. Sam returned the smile and took a few steps backward and signaling for the band to start playing.

He spun his guitar around from where it rested against his back and began strumming as he sang along with the song.

_I don't mind you coming here  
wasting all my time  
'Cause when you're standing oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind _

Sam continued singing with purpose, stepping forward to take Rory's hand back into his own.

_I don't mind you coming here  
and wasting all my time_

I don't mind you hanging out  
and talking in your sleep

Rory blushed and smiled as Sam winked at him as he pulled him to his feet.

_I guess you're just what I needed  
I needed someone to feed  
I guess you're just what I needed  
I needed someone to please_

I don't mind you coming here  
and wasting all my time, time  
'Cause when you're standing oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind, yeah

The song began to fade out and Rory threw himself forward into Sam's arms, kissing him excitedly on the lips. It didn't even matter that the eyes of the entire glee club were on them; Sam kissed him back with just as much love as he was capable of. Rory pulled away first, moving his lips to whisper into Sam's ear.

"No one's ever sang me a song before." His voice was almost deliriously happy. "I love you, Sammy."

"Well, get used to it. If this is the reaction I'm going to get, I'm going to start singing to you all the time," Sam laughed and kissed him again quickly on the lips. "I love you, too, Rory."

Sam took Rory's hand and led him back to his seat. "Oh, and by the way, I talked to Brittany's parents. They said you could spend the night at my house tonight." He leaned in closer to Rory's ear. "And, I promise to make up for every _second_ that I didn't spend paying attention to you."

Rory grinned devilishly and kissed Sam lightly on the cheek before resting his head on the blonde's strong shoulder.


	3. I Will Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for day two of Sory Week: music!Sory.

**I Will Always Love You**

Rory watched with furious horror as Sam, always brave, strong, and happy, fell apart in front of his very eyes. Though he was sitting behind him, the visible set of his jaw made it obvious that he was trying very hard to hold back tears but falling just short. He fought against the urge to reach forward and put a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. Mercedes just continued with her song—a selfish, heartless version of "I Will Always Love You" sung as a kiss off to the person who loved her more than anything.

The Irish boy shifted slightly in his seat, trying not to overplay his hand by acting _too_ concerned, and caught a glimpse of the tears sparkling in Sam's usually bright green eyes. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. The sight crushed him. No one should ever be hurt Sam in that way. He didn't deserve it.

Rory had been happy when Sam had called him to tell him that he had found someone who made him happy. At the end of the day, that's what Rory wanted, for Sam to be happy. Even though he had to swallow against the lump in his throat that screamed, "but why can't he be happy with me?". He'd resigned himself to listening to Sam talk about how the world revolved around Mercedes. Sam had even talked about all the things he and Mercedes had done. Rory had to fight to hide his revulsion at the idea of Mercedes touching Sam, but he'd managed to smile and nod in all the right places. He knew that Sam had no idea that Rory's feelings had shifted to something other than friendship.

The song had drifted to its mournful close and Sam's shoulders dropped further than they already were. It was obvious that all Sam wanted was to make himself as small as possible and just disappear. Fire raged in Rory's stomach as he saw Mercedes make eye contact with Sam as if to say: "Yeah, that was for you". He almost reached out and grabbed Sam's arm the older boy stood up to walk out of the room, devastated and humiliated.

Any thoughts of keeping a low-profile and not overplaying his hand were thrown out the window when Rory felt himself stand up and walk to where Mercedes was standing in two strides.

"I hope you're happy, Mercedes," he shouted. "You humiliated him. You just broke his heart in front of all of his friends and now expect everyone to give you a standing ovation. How could you do that?"

The words came out as an angry rush. The other members of the glee club sat frozen with shock at Rory's outburst. Most of them had never heard him say more than two words, and now he was exploding right in front of them.

Mercedes stood stunned as Rory continued to shout in her face. "You _really_ couldn't have thought of _any_ better place to do this?" He asked bitterly. "I'm glad you let him go, Mercedes. He deserves _so much_ better than you."

With that, Rory spun on his heel to make his exit. He made it out the door and turned to walk toward the double doors to the parking lot but ran headlong into Sam's chest. The blonde's face was just as shocked as the rest of the glee clubbers but was undertoned with a look that Rory couldn't quite place.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said, not quite sure what it was he was apologizing for. The apology came out a bit to earnest to be an apology for his clumsiness.

"Rory, did you mean that? What you said in there?" Sam asked, his voice breathless and unsure.

There was really no point trying to hide it anymore. Sam wasn't stupid, and he could always see through him. "Yes."

"No one has ever defended me like that before," he said with quiet reverence.

"What she did was wrong, Sam. You're too good of a person for someone to hurt you like that," Rory answered sincerely.

Sam swallowed against the lump in his throat, a slow burning fire warming his insides. The expression of pure honesty on Rory's face did something to Sam. The look said more about Rory and his feelings about Sam than words could ever express, and Sam understood their meaning immediately. He wrapped his hands around Rory's arms and pulled him closer before leaning down to press a passionate kiss to his small lips. Rory stood transfixed by the feeling of finally having the lips he'd longed to taste pressed against his own. He felt Sam's arms snake around his waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss for a final second before he had to break for air.

He didn't allow his face to stray far from Rory's, resting his forehead against the younger boy's.

"I love you, Rory," he said, his voice thready from lack of oxygen as he tried to catch his breath.

Rory's heart fluttered fantastically at the words he'd been dying to hear since Sam had first offered to be his Christmas sponsor. A beaming smile graced his features. "I love you, too, Sam."


	4. This Damned War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Sory Week: Time period!Sory

Sam shivered convulsively on the frozen, snow covered ground of a foreign land. It was his turn to stand lookout, watch for enemy advances. It'd been a long day of great loss and all Sam wanted to do was crawl down into the trench and go to sleep. He just wanted the day to be over. He wanted the damned war to be over.

He was sitting on the cold ground, bundled up against the frigid bite of the unforgiving German winter night, but still not nearly warm enough. He needed a distraction, so he fell back on his favorite thing to think about, the only thing that kept him going: Rory.

Somewhere, an ocean away, back in America, Rory was probably sitting in front of a warm fire, drinking a cup of tea, and listening to the radio. Sam smiled to himself at the image. It made him feel almost warm to think of his boyfriend back home. All Sam wanted was to be able to curl up next to him on the couch, pull him into his arms, and kiss him breathless.

He sighed and reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a letter, unfolding it. A picture fell out of the folded letter and landed in his lap. Sam held the paper up to his face, trying to make out the words on the worn page. It was dark, but he'd read the letter so many times that he had it memorized.

_My dearest Sam,_

_I miss you every moment of every day. It's as though I am not whole while you're away. I hear rumors ever day that the war will end soon, and I pray every night before bed that they're true. The house is so empty without you. I sometimes turn the radio on when I'm sitting alone, just to fill the silence. I hope that you're well. Please stay safe and come home to me. Home to where you belong._

_Yours always,_

_Rory_

He reached into his lap and held the picture up so he could see it in the dim moonlight. It was a picture they'd taken on their trip to New York City. Rory's eyes sparkled with excitement. He'd never seen anything like the lights of the city, and Sam reveled in the look of innocence and pure joy that Rory had worn the entire trip as he saw everything for the very first time. Rory took pictures of everything, even the most mundane things. Finally, Sam had taken the camera from him, laughing. He'd asked a bystander to snap a picture of the two of them and he'd obliged.

Sam smiled at the memory and held the picture to his chest, sighing deeply and looking up toward the night sky. He hoped that, soon, he'd be able to hold Rory in his arms again, but until then he had to be patient and pray for this damned war to end.


End file.
